


Merci, Madam Elise

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Set after Jamie and Claire "find" each other again in S2. Somewhere around ep 5.





	

Thank you, Madam Elise

We had come along way in the last few months since Jamie’s capture, torture and subsequent escape. But even with this, I was a bit surprised. In the midst of all the chaos and lies, we somehow found moments to still be ourselves. Although, I admit, I was shocked when he brought it out from the desk. My eyes went wide, I’m sure, and he merely smiled, almost embarrassed.

“Do you think he’ll be scairt? The bairn, I mean? I dinna want him to be.” his eyes drew tight and his forehead creased with thought.

“What? What do you mean?” I laughed a little.

“Well, he wilna recognize it. It’s not me.”

I covered my mouth, doing my best to stifle my laughter, “What?”

“Well, he’s used to seein,” he gestured toward his naked lower half.

I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes and touched his hand assuredly, “Jamie, do you think our child sees your penis when we make love?”

He looked quizzically at me, “I know he canna see…but he kens, does he not?”

“No, Jamie. He can’t see you or your,” I waved in the general direction of the semi-hard penis in front of me.

Jamie sat back on his heels and made an indiscernible Scottish sound as he looked away, “Hmm. Well, I suppose that makes sense. But I thought,” he laughed a little to himself before looking at me once more, “I thought maybe you would know, but that was the reason you canna remember anything from when you’re a bairn. Cuz it would frighten you so. This thing commin’ at you all the time.”

I couldn’t hold back my laughter and doubled over onto my side. My hands fell to my belly as I tried to steady my shaking body. Jamie followed me in laughter but a red hue sprung up around his ears in embarrassment.

I reached overtop his naked form to the object behind him, then settled back to lay face to face again. I gripped it in my hand and looked at Jamie. He was looking back at me, a blush still apparent on his face. His elbow rested on the bed as he cradled his head in his hand.

“I thought, maybe, you’d like it. For when I’m no here, maybe.”

“Well, it’s a thought. But maybe I can like it when you are here. We can use it together.”

“What? No, Sassenach,” he looked affronted, “I canna use it with you.”

“Jamie, we’re married. We can do what we want. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t used one before. They make them in my time. They vibrate.”

“Vibrate?”

I chuckled slightly to myself and held up the object. Jamie had told me many things that had gone on at Madam Elise’s. The conversation. The women. The dildos. He had purchased one, while the Prince was otherwise occupied. Sadly, Murtagh had seen him, raised an eyebrow then shook his head, saying something along the lines of a real man kens how to pleasure his woman on his own.

But at the time, Jamie and I hadn’t been making love. We had been making attempts, but his mind would always steal him away from me. Black Jack would continue to rape his mind and pull us apart with each unforgiving memory.

But that was then. We had reconciled. Confronted the demons that lay within us. Within him. And Jamie had come back to me. To us.  
And with that, and only a few short weeks later, he had presented me with a dildo on one of his more…amorous…nights.

Jamie took the dildo from my head, pulling me from my thoughts.

“Yes, vibrate. It moves, very quickly. Very. Remember I told you about electricity?” He nodded. “Well, it’s sort of the same thing. You would plug it into the wall and it would…vibrate.”

Jamie looked at the dildo, then to me, “And you would…”

“Well,” now it was my turn to blush slightly, “I used it once or twice. It was rather enjoyable. But nothing compares to the real thing.”

“Ah,” he said handing it back to me, but I held his hand, stopping him. I made sure to hold his gaze as I brought his hand and the dildo to my mouth. I licked it slowly from base to tip, softly moaning as I did.

“Claire,” he said my name, but nothing followed but a fog that spread across his eyes, darkening them with lust as I continued to lick the dildo, circling the tip with my tongue, then dropping lower to lick his fingers that held onto the shaft.

I gripped his hand tighter and took the head into my mouth, still keeping eye contact, before pulling it free. I brought Jamie’s hand lower. The dildo circled my breasts, my saliva leaving a glistening trail in its wake before moving it lower. It crossed over my growing belly before dipping below into the crevice hiding beneath. We both lay on our sides and my legs stayed closed as it made the slightest contact with my pussy.

Jamie’s eyes left mine and travelled down my body watching my movements. I slowly turned onto my back, the dildo gaining greater access. Jamie’s hand never left it as he raised himself higher on the bed to get a better view of what his hand was involuntarily doing.

I slid the dildo between my lower lips, making it nice and slick before I turned to face Jamie again, and, my hand on his, pushed the dildo inside my body.  
My back arched off the bed and I saw Jamie lick his lips unconsciously as a bead of sweat trickled off his brow. My hand fell to my side as Jamie began to move the dildo inside my body on his own. He used my body to guide him in his movements. The deeper he went, the louder I moaned.

“Touch yourself, Jamie.”

His eyes never left the work he was doing but I saw him shake his head. “No.”

“Jamie,” I gripped his arm, the one holding him up in bed, “Jamie please. I want to see you touch yourself. I know you want to.”

He glanced down at his body, seeing his cock fully erect and weeping, “I canna do that in front of you, Claire.”

“Do it with me, Jamie. Please.”

He pulled his arm free and sat up further in bed, his right hand coming to rest on his cock, until it slowly began to move. He wouldn’t meet my gaze and both hands picked up their rhythm. I tried desperately to keep focused, but my attention kept getting drawn to what was being done to my own body.

I watched Jamie frantically tug at himself, his eyes closing briefly, first in pleasure, then suddenly pain seemed to cross his face. His left hand stilled its movements with the dildo inside my body until finally he pulled it free, dropped it on the bed and cradled his hand with his right.

Jamie sat quickly on the edge of the bed facing away from me, swearing quietly under his breath in Gaelic. I sat up and leaned against his naked body.

“I’m sorry, Sassenach.”

“Don’t be.” 

I took Jamie’s hand from him and massaged his fingers. We leaned into each other quietly as I did. He kissed my temple. 

“That feels better.”

I smiled, “Good.”

“Can I tell you something?” I nodded against his warm skin, “You looked beautiful, mo nighean donn. It was like it was me inside ‘ya, only it wasna. Like, an extension of me maybe. I could watch your face closely without thinkin of my own pleasure.”

I rested his hands on his legs, then slowly sank down onto the floor in front of him. He tried to stop me with loving words that I didn’t have to worry about it. I ignored him and took his semi-flaccid penis in my mouth. It grew to life again and I felt it throb in my mouth, its sticky, slightly-soured pre-cum easing its way down my throat. I felt a hand come to rest on my head with beautiful words of encouragement replacing the protests.

I released his cock from my mouth. It stood fully erect, its alertness drawn so tightly, nearly hitting his belly. I crawled up his body, with his help, and straddled him. My belly pushing him backward on the bed as his hands came to rest on my hips.

I slowly sank down, his cock giving more pleasure to my body than any dildo or vibrator ever could. I began to rotate my hips in circles, slowly. My eyes caught his and I watched a smile cross over his face, illuminating all of his features.

“I love to watch your body as you take me, Sassenach. Your beautiful, full breasts bouncing as you do.” He closed his eyes momentarily, pleasure pulling him in, “and your fat arse falling against my balls.”

My movements sped up, my thighs still wet from our earlier actions. I could hear my cries get louder, but I just couldn’t seem to fall over the edge. I could feel Jamie thicken inside me. His breathing increasing, matching my own as his grip tightened on my hips.

Suddenly I felt Jamie move a little, then settle back down. A moment later his fingers, along with something harder, touched my clit. My eyes opened wide, and I lowered my gaze. I pulled back slightly, not stopping my movements, but just enough to see below the result of our lovemaking. Jamie held the dildo to my clit. I looked up into his eyes.

“Vibrate you said?”

I nodded as I continued to move on top of him. Suddenly his hand began to move quickly, somewhat erratically against my clit. I cried out his name and felt his hips slam up to meet mine as both of us rode each other in pleasure. I panted above him, resting my arms behind me on his legs, giving him better access with the dildo.

Just as he moved the dildo so that I could feel it at my entrance as I lowered, almost like both he and the object were stretching me, I came, shouting his name. My fingers, white knuckled, gripping his legs.

“Ah, Claire,” Jamie dropped the dildo suddenly and held me tightly to his body as he came, my inner walls milking his seed from his body.

I fell onto my side beside him, our panting the only sounds echoing in our ears. Jamie rolled onto his side, and took my breast in his hand, weighing it. I was barely conscious, but managed to laugh, “What are you doing?”

“They’re getting bigger. I think I’d like quench my thirst from your body, Sassenach. You milked me. Maybe I should do the same.”

I laughed, wholeheartedly. Yes. We were whole again.


End file.
